Timely delivery of messages or parcels is complicated by recipients with jobs that require that they move around during the day. For large corporations which have thousands of employees, relocated employees to new offices can delay the delivery of a package internally for a greater amount of time than it took for the package to be delivered to the corporation. Heretofore an enterprise would have to hire a person, usually referred to as an Administrative Assistant, to keep track of employee locations to assist in the delivery of messages or parcels throughout the day. Tracking employee locations requires a great deal of communication between the administrative assistant and the employee being monitored. Accordingly, the ratio of administrative assistants to people must be small. Often, only the highest level managers are tracked and the others are virtually ignored. Aside from the hour-to-hour whereabouts of employees, the manual method was unacceptably slow in notifying the Mail Room of changes of office locations of people.
It is expected that the corporation database (which is presumed to be “always” up to date) will be imported on a periodic basis so that the database for this system may be kept up to date. Savvy corporations may also use this system's database to update the corporation database. Existing manual methods for keeping the Mail Room up to date on employee or location changes are cumbersome and inherently slow, which means the information in the Mail Room is almost always out of date. This database should be able to be as up to date as the corporation's database. The reduced need for administrative assistants to perform this activity should allow them to focus on more appropriate tasks.
Accordingly, a need exists for a computerized system for tracking the location of employees wherein a computer program keeps track of all of the employee locations and employee preferences concerning message delivery throughout the day to facilitate delivery of messages in a timely manner.